Almost Back to the Beginning
by ladylily101
Summary: ...another wizarding war...is exactly what we don't ever need again...
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**AN: So this is my first fanfic. Don't blame me if it sucks, or I don't finish it. I'm not much of a writer.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Lily Potter, or anything else like that, but I DO own Jessica, Gina, and Elle.**

**Also: ****Sorry if there's any confusion, but this isn't Harry's mum. It's his daughter. Anyway, his mum wouldn't have been a Potter in her 6th year at Hogwarts. It was just when I was rereading it, when Jess said "Are you really Lily Potter?" my mind jumped to Harry's mum.**

Chapter 1: The First Day

"Lily Potter?"

"Here."

Whispering erupted around the class.

Lily felt her face burn for the eighth time that day. Did _this_ class know she was a witch? Or was it her strikingly red hair, so much like her mother's? Lily wished that taking a half-year sabbatical to a muggle high school was _not_ part of sixth year Muggle Studies.

Ms. Bawyer continued down the list of names, and class began. Fifty minutes later, the bell rang. _Finally_, thought Lily. Muggles had too many classes. She was glad that the first day was done.

As she walked to her locker, thinking about how _boring_ muggle subjects were, three girls that Lily recognized from her History class approached her.

"Are you really _Lily Potter_?" one girl asked.

"Yeah," said Lily, as the girls burst into giggles, "So what?"

"Is your dad _Harry Potter_?" asked a second girl.

"How do you know him?" Lily was starting to get nervous. Muggles shouldn't know her dad. Unless, of course, they were a Dursley. "Are you a Dursley, or something?"

The girls erupted into more laughter. "What, are you afraid of them?"

"No."

"Well, I'm Jessica. Jessica _Clearwater_," said the first girl, "And these are my friends, Elle _Gorger_, and Gina _Thompson_."

The girls giggled again.

"We like your hair," said Elle.

"Yeah," said Gina, "You could complete our group."

Lily, confused for a moment, realized what Gina meant. The three girls each had a different color of hair, blond, brown, and black. But determined to find out how the trio knew her dad, she pressed on.

"How do you know my dad?"

The girls gaped at her. "Do you _seriously_ not know?" asked Jessica, "I'd've thought the _Daily Prophet_ would have published something about all the wizarding secrets being revealed."

_They know about the_ Daily Prophet_?!_ thought Lily, _What else do they know? And when did our secrets get revealed?  
_

As if hearing her question, Jessica went on.

"Yeah, cause we 'muggles' now know all about wizards. Gringotts, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Malfoys, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, your mum and her brothers, Sirius Black, Cho Chang, Quidditch, Loony Lovegood, Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, even you and your brothers!"

_This. Is. Not. Happening. How can they know this?_

"And all thanks to J. K. Rowling. She's passing it all off as fiction, but now we know. You're proof that it's real. There are seven books all devoted to Harry Potter…"

_Oh no. Ohhhhh no. This is bad. This is the worst thing that's happened since Voldemort. Maybe even worse. I have to tell mum. Or dad. Or someone. When's the closest I can get an owl? Oh, I wish I could apparate. If only I weren't staying with Aunt Hermione's parents! Maybe if-_

"Can you do magic?"

Lily, lost in thought, had just barely caught the question.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, can you do magic?" repeated Jessica.

"Not outside of school."

"You know, Jess, I bet she's lying," intervened Gina, "I bet she's not really a witch."

"Yes I am!" _Damn, _thought Lily, _now I'll have to prove it._

"Prove it." Elle echoed Lily's thoughts. "Right now."

_No, not now, I have to tell mum!_ thought Lily, _Why did I ever tell them that Harry Potter was my dad? And how did this J. K. Rowling person find out about us?_

"Gotta go," Lily said, rushing off.

"I told you she was fake," she heard Gina say as she left.

**AN: So yeah. First chapter. Hope you like it! Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter. sigh**

Chapter 2: The Letters 

As Lily's pace slowed, she thought about what she had heard.

_How did J. K. Rowling find out? Who could have told her? Does the Ministry know?_

She turned the corner, walked a couple meters, and then stopped. Her owl, Sonalie, was swooshing towards her.

"Sona! I told you to stay out of sight!" reprimanded Lily.

Sonalie just hooted.

"Look, we're attracting attention. Meet me back at Great Auntie's."

Sonalie flew off.

_Okay,_ Lily thought, _I have an owl. Now I just need to get home._

Trying to remember how to get to her Great Aunt's house, Lily walked more slowly than she wanted to.

_It'll just take longer if you get lost. Calm down, Lily._

Finally arriving, she rushed inside. Grabbing a snack from the kitchen, Lily rushed upstairs to her room. Sonalie was already perched in her cage. Lily untied the note from her owl's foot and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hope everything's going well. How're Hermione's parents treating you? How's the Muggle school? We're all good here, but we do miss you._

_Love, Mum_

Lily took out a piece of parchment and began to reply.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm good, but I miss you too. Great Auntie is amazing, but Great Uncle doesn't do much._

_Now, how to begin?_ Lily wondered.

_School was good, except Muggle subjects are _boring_. No wandwork at all!_

_No Scorpius to gaze at either,_ she thought.

_At the end of the day today, three girls told me an odd thing. Muggles know about wizards!_

Lily was about to continue when a small black owl swooped into her bedroom.

"Ratger!" she cried.

Lily quickly went over to the owl and untied the letter. She paused before opening it, then quickly ripped it out.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Dad would kill me if he knew I was writing to you. Well, actually he'd torture me first if he knew my feelings towards you, but those are easy enough to hide. A letter? Not so much. Hogwarts isn't the same without you. Last night, I was about to sneak off to the statue we'd always meet at, when I remembered that you weren't here. I almost started crying! I hope the Muggle boys at that school aren't trying to flirt with you. I'd kill them if they laid a finger on you._

_You'll be back soon, right? After Christmas?_

_Love, Scorpius_

Quickly finishing up the letter to her parents, explaining all that Jessica, Elle, and Gina had told her, she sent Sonalie off.

Getting out another piece of parchment, she began to write.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Don't worry about the Muggle boys. I bet they don't snog half as well as you do anyway. Yes, I will be back after Christmas._

_You'll never guess what happened today!_

As she wrote, the shadows lengthened and Lily didn't look up until her Great Aunt called her down to dinner.

**AN: Okay, that was sort of bad. Anywhoo. Don't worry; it's not going to be a whole love story with Lily and Scorpius. I just thought I should have some subplot, ect. Just in case you don't know, Scorpius is Draco Malfoy's son.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**AN: I'm thinking about starting a fanfic about when James/Sirius/Lupin/etc were in school, and I kinda like that idea better than this one. However, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to go with this one yet (like, I know the general idea but not many specifics), so my opinion might change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything, okay?**

Chapter 3: Shocked

When she woke up the next morning and remembered where she was, Lily groaned to herself.

_I got so caught up in writing to Scorpius that I forgot about homework!_

Happy that the first day at the Muggle school hadn't made her end up with _too_ much homework, Lily started reading the first chapter of her history book.

_Good thing I'm used to getting up early for Quidditch,_ she thought.

She had finished her reading and maths by the time she came down for breakfast.

"Morning Auntie!" Lily's aunt looked up with a smile.

"Morning Lily! You're up early!"

"Yes, I'm used to getting up early for, er…" It had occurred to Lily that since they were Muggles, her aunt and uncle might not know about Quidditch. "…a game, yeah, a game we play on broomsticks."

"D'you mean Quidditch?" Lily's uncle grunted, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Er… well, yeah," replied Lily, perplexed.

"Just because we're 'muggles' doesn't mean we're oblivious, dear," said Lily's aunt, chuckling, "Hermione has told us about it. Your father was a seeker, you know. What position do you play?"

"I'm a seeker too."

"Oh, that's lovely dear. Now eat your breakfast and finish your reading for…" she glanced at the book in Lily's hands, while Lily blushed, "English. Anything after that?"

"No," Lily replied, cheeks still slightly pink.

At school she endured the same whisperings as the day before. But today, instead of sitting at lunch alone, she marched up to Jessica and her friends, determined to find out more about this J. K. Rowling person.

"Oh, it's the fake witch, I see," remarked Gina snobbily, "Trying to get in with the popular girls."

"Actually, I don't care if you're popular or not," replied Lily, smirking at Gina's surprised face, "I just want to know all about how Muggles know about wizards."

"Well, it's quite simple, really," interjected Elle, "J. K. Rowling wrote a book, passed it off as fiction, it became a best seller."

"But how did she find out?" asked Lily, almost pleading.

"No clue," said Jessica, "We're not stalkers or anything."

After lunch, Lily walked off, feeling thoroughly upset. All she knew now was that J. K. Rowling's books had been sold worldwide and consequently, almost all muggles knew about wizards.

Lily went through the rest of her day in a kind of stupor, not noticing the whispers and only talking when a teacher asked her a question.

_I have to find J. K. Rowling,_ she thought, _and soon!_

When she got home, Lily rushed upstairs to her room, not even greeting her aunt and uncle.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sonalie, her owl, perched in her cage.

"Sona! A letter from mum and dad?" Sonalie just hooted in response.

Setting down her things, Lily rushed over to her owl and untied a rather large roll of parchment. As she started reading, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in disbelief.

_Dear Lily,_

_We never meant you to find out about this. This is why it was so hard to get Ministry to send Hogwarts students to Muggle schools on sabbatical – fear that the whole wizarding world would find out and there would be mass Muggle murders. I suppose we should tell you the story from the beginning. You see, it was because of your father that J. K. Rowling found out about wizards…_

**AN: Haha! Good ending, eh? I'd write more, but a) it's too good of a cliffhanger to get rid of, and b) I'm not exactly sure what to put next.**


	4. Chapter 4: How It Happened

**Excerpt from previous chapter:**

_Setting down her things, Lily rushed over to her owl and untied a rather large roll of parchment. As she started reading, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in disbelief._

_Dear Lily,_

_We never meant you to find out about this. This is why it was so hard to get Ministry to send Hogwarts students to Muggle schools on sabbatical – fear that the whole wizarding world would find out and there would be mass Muggle murders. I suppose we should tell you the story from the beginning. You see, it was because of your father that J. K. Rowling found out about wizards…_

Chapter 4: How It Happened

_Harry was taking a train from Manchester to London for Ministry business when a reporter from the Daily Prophet stumbled upon him. Even though it had been years since the whole You-Know-Who fiasco, the wizarding world still loved, and loves, hearing stories about "The Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One." So, this reporter started interviewing him about the final battle between Harry and You-Know-Who – that's the Prophet's favorite story. They were sitting near some Muggles, so they were talking quietly, but apparently Rowling was intrigued by the reporter's use of a quill, and perked up, listening. The reporter started asking other questions – about the night in the Ministry in Harry's fifth year, and various other You-Know-Who events. Then he started asking about the things Harry had done in his seventh year, while he wasn't at Hogwarts. He mentioned that Hermione had preformed a memory charm on a couple of death eaters, and Rowling started writing what she had heard down._

_Apparently, when she got to London, Rowling wrote down several copies of what she had heard and hid them in a few different places, also saving a copy on her computer, just in case her plan didn't work. She had heard about the visitor's entrance into the Ministry, and she went to the phone booth, punched in the code, and announced that she was here to see Harry Potter. When she went to the desk, Rowling claimed she had left her wand at home; this was believable, as everyone was feeling so secure due to the absence of You-Know-Who. They pointed Rowling towards Harry's office, and she went up in the lift. Once there, she found Harry and asked him if he could come by to her house so she could interview him – she was writing a book. He agreed, and they settled on the next day._

_When Harry arrived at Rowling's house, he was confused by her lack of magical things. At loss for an answer, she just stammered. Assuming her lack of answer to be embarrassment, not that she was a Muggle, Harry asked Rowling politely if she was a squib. Happy to have an answer, she agreed. From then on, he did not question her use of a pen instead of a quill, and anything else Muggle-ish. Rowling got Harry's whole story, from before Hogwarts, through his education, to a scene on Platform 9 3/4, a year before your first time at Hogwarts._

_Of course, to get the whole story, Harry had to come back several times. But after a couple weeks, Rowling knew everything about wizards. Thinking it was just another interview, Harry said nothing to the Ministry; he suspected nothing._

_A few years later, Rowling got her first book published. By then, the damage was done. The Ministry couldn't wipe the memories of that many people! They monitored the situation, threatening Rowling to make sure she would only call the stories fiction, and making her promise that she wouldn't go to Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, or any other wizarding community. Of course, once the last book came out, the Ministry wiped her memory of the fact that it was real, so Rowling is currently convinced that her books are fictional._

_Of course, some Muggles know that it is true, but only the ones that would know anyway – the parents of Muggle-borns and so on. There had been almost no danger in sending most students to Muggle schools, as most of the last names would not be remembered; for example, when Colin Creevey's daughter went to a Muggle school in Bath no Muggles realized what she was, because Rowling had not mentioned Colin's children, and Colin wasn't a terribly important character in her books anyway. But leave it to the Ministry to forget to have your name changed for the Muggle school. Not only was your name mentioned in the last book, Harry is the main character and so almost every Muggle in the world now knows the name "Potter."_

_So now, all we can do is hope that we don't get an uprising of wizards. These books are a perfect opportunity for You-Know-Who supporters that still live to start gathering support, killing Muggles, and beginning another wizarding war._

_And that is exactly what we don't ever need again._

_Love,_

_Mum_

After reading the letter, Lily just sat there, snatches of the letter running through her mind.

… _Hermione had preformed a memory charm on a couple of death eaters, and Rowling started writing what she had heard down… claimed that she had left her wand at home; this was believable, as everyone was feeling so secure due to the absence of You-Know-Who… thinking it was just another interview, Harry said nothing to the Ministry; he suspected nothing… Rowling got her first book published. By then, the damage was done… all we can do is hope that we don't get an uprising of wizards… killing Muggles, and beginning another wizarding war… another wizarding war…_

_This is bad,_ Lily thought.

_I need to get home._

**AN: Okay, when I was originally writing this fanfic, I had a completely different plan. But after writing this chapter, I have a better idea. So therefore, I will soon change the title, description, etc., once I have the idea completely formulated. The previous content will stay the same.**

…_**another wizarding war… is exactly what we don't ever need again.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Off To Neverland!

**AN: New name! This story is now called "Almost Back to the Beginning." I'm not going to tell you what that means, but with the hints in the last chapter, I'd be surprised if you didn't get it.**

Chapter 5: Off To Neverland! (Or really, just home.)

Hauling her trunk out from under her bed, Lily started packing frantically.

_What if something had already begun?_ thought Lily, _What if there's a new You-Know-Who gathering forces at Hogwarts, or in the Ministry, or…_

Coming to her senses abruptly, Lily remembered Scorpius saying that his father was always having old friends over for dinner, like the Goyles, Crabbes, and Parkinsons and having secret talks in the parlor afterwards.

Could Mr. Malfoy be gathering a new generation of death eaters? I need to get to Hogwarts and do something, anything! But first, mum and dad, yes, I need to tell mum and dad…

Grabbing a piece of parchment, Lily quickly scribbled a note to her parents telling them she was coming home, and to not bother writing back because she'd be off already. Sonalie hooted as she flew off.

Lily then wrote Scorpius a note explaining her suspicions about what his father was doing and enclosed a copy of her mum's letter. Looking around the square outside, she saw a wizarding owl and called it over.

"It's to Scorpius Malfoy, at Hogwarts," she told the owl, "He's in Slytherin."

She finished packing in the space of a minute, shrank her trunk, and tucked it in her pocket. Lily picked up her Firebolt as she rushed out of her bedroom.

"Now, now, what's all this racket about?" asked Lily's great aunt pleasantly as Lily tumbled down the stairs, out of breath.

"I," Lily gasped for air, "have, to, go, home."

"Why's that?" mumbled her uncle.

Lily showed them the letter from her mother, sure that her great aunt and uncle were reading it slowly on purpose. When they had finished, her uncle just grunted and went back to his chair, but Lily's aunt stared at Lily and eventually sighed.

"Well, I suppose there isn't any way to get you to stay and let your parents deal with this?" asked her aunt, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Nope," Lily replied.

Her aunt sighed again. "Well, then, you'd best be off now."

Lily grinned momentarily, then cast a disillusionment charm over herself and her broom before running outside and hopping on her broom, riding off home.

_Home,_ she thought. For even though the reasons for going back were awful, she was happy to be going back.

**AN: Okay, I know that was kinda short, but if I were to continue it would go on for a while, because I want the next chapter to have a lot in it.**


End file.
